


A Name-day to remember

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Inquisitor Amelia Trevelyan's Birthday and everyone has an idea on what to get her, everyone but Cullen. When he asks Dorian for advice he gets an idea, and needs Dorian to distract her long enough for him to put it into motion. Things however, don't exactly go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Advice

_Makers breathe_ he whispered over and over as he walked back and forth in his office, the Tevinter standing there dumbfounded.

The Smug mage watched as the Commander paced around, He couldn’t believe that Cullen had asked for him specifically, only to ignore his presence. “Commander as much as I love watching your behind, I must remind you there is a wine bottle with my name on it.”

Cullen looked up, hand quizzinly on his chin, he blinked. “What? Oh yes _well_ …” he cut his own words, the heat rising up his neck. “I need your help, I don’t know what Ame- the Inquisitor… likes…” the last word said in such a hush whisper Dorian wasn’t even sure he finished.

But boy did it make his face light up, was he really asking him?

_Oh this was too perfect._

“My dear Commander are you asking me on what to get our lovely Inquisitor for her Name-day?” he asked as he crossed his arms, smirking. With a twinkle in his eye Cullen didn’t like.

Cullen stared, eyes narrow. Already regretting letting him in his office. He should not have asked him for advice, _he really shouldn’t_.

But he had no other choice, well he did, **10** other options in fact, they didn’t fare so well…  

Varric said to do something she would never forget, she can get anything she wanted, so give her memories, and He didn’t even know what he meant by that, sometimes that Dwarf talked like he was in his own books.

Vivienne said to get her some nice ‘Orlesian’ clothing. “Perhaps a nice dress Darling, I hear it’s a secret of hers” Nope, wasn’t going to work. she wasn’t wrong, Amelia did love wearing dresses, just not in front of anyone but him.

Leliana told him to get her shoes, like why would she need shoes? Her little quip about using it as an excuse to rub the Inquisitor’s feet was a tempting idea, one that sent shivers up his spine when she mentioned it, but no.

Cassandra sneered about doing something romantic, but he really couldn’t be sure this was Cassandra he was even talking to. Besides she was reading that smutty book of Varric’s, Maker only knows what going through her mind.

He wasn’t even going to humor Sera, nope not even going to ask her.

Iron Bull; The Qunari suggested well—he promised Bull she wouldn’t be into that, even thinking of the idea made his face turn red.

Josephine’s was promising, Amelia did like nature, and perhaps he could take her out to the Hinterlands, just the two of them? No, she goes out there all the time, she wouldn’t want to go out there, must be sick of the place by now.

Cole told him to get her some sort of pet, a Mabari or Rabbit. The Inquisitor did have an affinity for Mabari, acted like a child whenever she saw one, but in order to get one he’d have to make a trip to Redcliff, and he didn’t have enough the time nor _excuses_ for that.  

Solas suggested that he just treat her right, like she was the only person in the world. There was one problem with that, he already did with her.  
He couldn’t help it. She made him feel like the only man in the room, he wasn’t sure how to make her feel that way.

Blackwall mentioned something about giving her a gift he made personally. But he was terrible at it, horrible even, broke everything he tried to make.  
It was why she made her own armor, especially after the first time he tried to gift her. She was nice enough to pretend like it never happened.

Dorian was now his last chance, besides what was the worst he would come up with? Or at least Cullen hoped so, they were best friends and he did go with her every time she left on a mission. And whether he wanted to admit or not, he was his last chance.

Cullen’s face burned, more out of embarrassment of the whole situation. _He_ of all _people_ should know what Amelia liked, but he had already given her his lucky coin, and even his heart, what more could he give the woman he loved?

Dorian cleared his throat, once again Cullen was ignoring him, drifting off into his own thoughts once more, and the last thing Dorian liked was someone not paying attention to him. “Look I’ll give you some advice, woo her, get some wine and make her a fancy dinner, she’ll be putty in your hands” He put a hand on Cullen’s shoulder; “And she’ll be in the bed all ready for you in no time”

Cullen blushed hard, heat rising to his ears and he looked away to avoid his gaze.

Do people from Tevinter not know what privacy is? Or is it just this particular mage?

But he could do that, yes. Nodding to himself he grinned. He could make her a nice dinner, a nice Candle lit dinner fixed with wine and pastries on the side, it was perfect. It would have been perfect if he wasn’t such a terrible cook.

Last time he made her meal, it was Ferelden stew in bed, not the best thing to wake up to, and she was too kind to tell him it was poorly made. A little secret that ended up “biting her in the ass” as she so lightly put it.

But he couldn’t have the cooks make it for them, that wouldn’t be romantic, no he had to be the one to make it.

_Maker’s breath this was **difficult**_

Dorian let out another exaggerated sigh, “Commander are you even—“

He didn’t finish when Cullen pushed him out the door towards the Tavern. “Hold her off somehow. For about an hour…” he threw his hand on his head, feeling the matted golden curls and rubbing the stubble on his face, “Make that 2” he said as he slammed the door.

Dorian only rolled his eyes, but he knew exactly how to distract their lovely Herald.


	2. A Warm Bath

Skyhold was unusually quiet today. The air normally filled with the sounds of swords and metal clashing, it was all silent, say for the few swings the Inquisitor and the Seeker were throwing at some training dummies. Warm for once, which was strange considering they are in the mountains, so warm in fact that Amelia and Cassandra both are wearing nothing but leather pants and a breast-band.

And they were in the shade, let alone what it was like in the rest of Skyhold, the Inquisitor chuckled to herself at the thought of Cullen limping around and panting like a dog in his bulky armor.

When was the last time Amelia was able to just relax? She wondered, just happy she was able to be here and not outside the stone walls. She had been in and out of Skyhold non-stop for the last month or so, no time to rest at all.

No _time_ to herself.

If only she could just get one day free, just _one_ day.  
Even today she still had to meet with Leliana in the War room, and some nobles that came all the way from Halamshiral.

So when Cassandra invited her from some sparring and training she agreed without hesitation.

They talked of course. About a lot of stuff actually. Cassandra wanted to know if there was any more information regarding their search for the missing Seekers. They were some new leads but nothing of significance.

And Amelia wished that just for once could _they not_ talk about the Inquisition or related matters?

She loved the Seeker, but really this was just getting absurd now.

“Cassandra” she started to say, breathing heavy from the exercising. “If any information surfaces I’ll tell you, why would I hide it from you?”

She huffed, she was being a little pushy with the subject, she knew that and it wasn’t right to pressure Amelia, she did have the weight of half of Thedas on her. “Sorry Herald, it’s just that they are my family still”

Amelia put her sword down at her feet, raising her hand and waving it knowingly. “There’s no need to apologies Seeker. I would have been the same way years ago if any of my friends from the Templars were missing.”

The Seeker nodded, faint trace of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Tell me Herald, do you regret taking your vows?” She asked.

“Huh?” Amelia was confused, the question came out of nowhere, or maybe it was part of the conversation, she couldn’t be sure, her mind had wondered off. “Well, no I don’t. I wanted to be a Templar, I wanted to protect. My views of the Order have changed drastically, I won’t deny that, but that doesn’t mean I regret taking them.” Her tone was calm, serene even at first; “I regret that there wasn’t more I could do to prevent the downfall” She finished darkly, tilting her head so she looked towards the mountains slightly in view beyond the battlements.

Cassandra nodded, wiping sweat from her forehead and she rested her weapon against the stone wall. “I have taken up most of your time, you must have other matters to attend to, as do I.”  
  
“I will inform you once I finish meeting with Leliana, you have my word Cassandra.”She held her hand out, Cassandra was not one for hugs, so a handshake would work just as well.

Afterword’s she walked up to her quarters, she was filthy, didn’t want to meet her Spymaster or those Nobles smelling of pork that was cooked in the sun.

To her surprise there was a bath all set and ready for her. She didn’t inform the servants she wanted one, how? Why? She tested the water with her hand, “ _Sweet Andraste’s tits”_ she mumbled.

It was cold, _freezing_ even...

Did they just pour water into the copper tub? _Why, what was even the point of that?_

A note sat on her desk, which was strangely cleared of papers. Glad she didn’t just step into the tub, she walked to her desk, the fire in the hearth was crackling, burning bright; somebody must have been in here recently.

Picking up the letter, eyes scrolling across the words, multiple times, her face turning darker shades.

 

 _“Inquisitor,_  
  
_This may come as a surprise, but this bath is not for you. Not yet at any rate. You are to not partake in it until the time is right. If you need to however, there is a bath awaiting your glorious curves down near the servant’s quarters. I will know if you have used this water, and I will be most displeased. And I will have to punish you once I find out._

_But do not worry, there will be not a single soul down near the servants quarters, only I get to see those beautiful breasts, and wondrous naked body of yours, and I will see them in due time. For now you must wait as much as I know it must pain you, for pains me knowing that you would be in a bath without me._

_I have laid out a very nice outfit for you to wear once you are nice and clean, do take the time to put it on, I’m sure you will love it, as I will love seeing you in it._

_Commander Cullen. “_

 

She was confused, but the idea that Cullen thought he could _deny_ Amelia her own bath was, well, _exciting._

She was imagining him at the time writing this, blushing till he turned into a tomato, she loved it when he blushed, it was all for her. And that _thought_ set a tingle down her spine and her lower body on fire.

So she did exactly that, she walked with towel and the dress she found on her bed in hand: it was a beautiful slim dress that covered her to her feet, her breasts and shoulders however would be somewhat visible, Cullen of course picked it for that didn’t he? It was wonderful shade of blues and Purples, laced with small golden chains and a pair of small, silverite Pauldrons that were mostly for show, it was quite beautiful, and tempted her to wear it around Skyhold.

Something she never normally done, and for once she might for she still had to meet with those Nobles, and Josephine would have a mini heart attack if the Inquisitor came to greet them in a breast-band.

_Though that **would** be an interesting story to tell._

Walking to where the letter claimed a bath was, and to her amazement, there it was. A wooden bath all set to go, and this one was heated thankfully. She tested it first of course, not wanting to make the same mistake from before.

Undressed quickly, her breasts bouncing slightly when she removed her garment. Stripping naked she lowered into the water, relaxing the moment the water covered her. And took her time, drawing out the much needed bath.

She rested her head on the rim of the tub, steaming floating up past her face. reaching around she took the heat enchantment out, placing it just outside the tub. Her body was sore from before, taking her hair out from the band she dipped down lower, washing the grim of sweat from her head.

she could only imagine him in the bath with her. imagining his lips on hers as she fondled her breasts, but she _hopefully_ wouldn't have to wait long.

What was it he had in store? what _was_ all this for anyway?  
  
She thought it over and over, thinking of all the different ideas, blushing hard at some of them. She could already guessed that the bath was a part of it, but what was the occasion? Once again she was confused, resting her head on the rim of the tub she sighed and pushed those thoughts out as her body calmed under the steam of the bath.

This was going to be an interesting day for sure.


	3. Hell's Kitchen

_Another_ fire, glorious, how many did that make now? 3? 5? He groaned as he put out the flame.

He fumbled around, the kitchen was not part of his normal forte, far from it in fact. The servants were there to help him, no one would pass up the opportunity to see the Commander mess around with kitchen utensils. It was a slight they would be talking about it for months.

He tried, _oh Sweet Maker_ , he really did, but he burned the food more times than he can remember, the only thing he managed to do so far was set up the wine.

_That was just pathetic._

Asking one of the assistants for a cloth or anything just to wipe this face, holding his hand out as he wiped some flour out of his eyes, he grabs a clean-ish towel, rubbing _something_ off his face, at this point he couldn’t be too sure on what it was.

Could be coal soot for all they could tell. It was so hard to tell what he was making; Let alone the smell.

“Maker, how do you do this for over a hundred people?” He asked, exasperated at fooling around the Kitchen. He was tired, and it showed; as he crossed his arms across his chest, staring at the pile of burnt goo, which he was sure at one point were potatoes.

“Well for one thing, we have 3 cooks working on it, and second, we know how to actually cook” the Chief smartly remarked, brushing grime off the apron.

Cullen squinted his eyes, brows furrowing to a ‘V’. Glaring at the cook, he gave him an exaggerated sigh.

Now _he_ was going to need a bath, and he _couldn’t_ , he didn’t want to let her see him, not yet. Would make him look foolish after writing that letter.

Hoping she at least saw it, he knew she would need to take a bath after being in the courtyard, the image of her sweaty, muscles working and flexing as she swung her sword, he couldn’t wait till he could hold that perfect body, tasting her skin and…

He had to shake the thought out, it was why he failed again and again, he was a very distracted General to say the least, and now the kitchen was on fire… once more.

“Andraste’s Flaming Ass!” he screamed, using the cloth to once again put the small fire out. He knew it was going to be hard, but this was just ridiculous. He was seriously considering giving up and just letting the actual cook make the food.

“Ser, if I may make a suggestion?” the Cook asked, hiding the grin on his face, knowing full well the Commander would be even more embarrassed if he saw. “Perhaps try something simpler?” He huffed, “Or maybe just let us do it?”

“No it needs to be nice.” He coughed at the flour now in the air, brushing it from his face.

This was ridiculous.

“I need to make it, it would mean more to her if…“ His words cut off as Josephine walked in, hearing the sounds of stuff flying around.

“What are you _doing_ Commander?” She asked, coughing and blowing the flour in the air from her face. “Are you _trying_ to set Skyhold on fire? She chastised him like a child, his face burning up and avoiding her gaze.

“Skyhold did need a bit of a ‘flare’” he smiled crookedly at her

“Commander this is serious!” she huffed, tapping her foot on the stone floor.

He held his hands up in an attempt to calm the Ambassador down” I wasn’t trying to start a fire—“

“Then what _are you doing_? The Dowager and her Worship are currently meeting, and all the Herald can do is giggle at the sounds of the man in here spewing out profanities like a drunken sailor.”

He chuckled at the idea of Amelia losing it in front of Orlesians, she was bad enough in front of them already.

However he didn’t realize he could be heard through the walls. Guess he was louder then he thought, and that sent his cheeks a blaze, who knows what everyone actually heard him say, he didn’t normally curse, well he did when he was in her quarters… (But that was information no one needed to know the context of.)

“I’m sorry Ambassador” he laughed. “I’ll keep my voice down.”

“Thank you” she said, turning on her heel back through the door.

He shook his head, rubbing his neck as he assessed the situation. This was defiantly harder then he first thought.

He looked at the book again, reading the recipe for what must have been the 5th time, hand running through his dirty curls, brows raising quizzinly on his head. And he was going to need a miracle at this point.

What was he even doing wrong? The book said to heat it for half an hour; why was the food burning into a pile of ashes?

Good thing he told Dorian to distract her, and he didn’t plan on the Orlesians, that saved his skin; though it was by a hair. Since he now knew that Amelia _now knew_ he was in here.

_Andraste Preserve him._

He tried to get that thought out of his head, he needed to finish this. There was only so much time left in the day, and so much that he knew Dorian could do to hold her off.

Perhaps he should get Varric to help? Or maybe fill Leliana in on the plan so she can keep her in the War room longer? He wasn’t even sure if she had met with Leliana yet.

After what seemed like hours he gave up and just asked the cook to help, he didn’t want to risk burning the fine cut of druffalo that he had gotten. And by ‘gotten’ he meant get at the last minute by traders visiting Skyhold.

It was her favorite food though, beside tiny cakes and he knew she would be most please considering they rarely had it when it came to the dinners at Skyhold. It was harder for the chiefs to cook for an entire fortress, but at least tonight they were willing to help.

Considering he already burned everything else till there was nothing but some weird grey pile of goo on the pans, he didn’t want to risk it.

He left the dinner in the hands of the cooks, who at this point were all too _eager_ to get him _out_ of the kitchen. A fact that didn’t go un-noticed by him, but _he_ was all too _eager_ to get out of the stifling room.

Sneaking his way to his office, which was easier said than done considering there were eyes everywhere in Skyhold. He took the dirty clothes off, splashing water on his face, quickly running shampoo through his hair, it was an absolute mess. Changing into something not made from tempered metal for once, a nice dark green military suit, complete with golden buttons.

She deserved him at his best did she not? He just hoped she listened to his letter and wore that dress he had gotten her, He had it specially made for her birthday, but he wanted more than just that to be her present.

A Smile on his lips as he imagined her reaction to it, and knowing her she had no idea what it was about.

Peeking out from his door he could see Dorian and Iron Bull dragging the Inquisitor, who was already wearing the dress, eyes following her to the Tavern.

_Oh Maker no…_

Why the Tavern, _why?_

He didn’t want her drunk; which would most definitely happen, liquor went through her too fast. And not to mention that dress was literally new, he didn’t want her ruining it just yet. He covered his face with his hand, dragging the skin as he pulled down.

This is not going as plan.  
Does anything go as planned in the Inquisition?

He was going to kill that Mage after this was all done.

Throwing his head back with an exasperated sigh as he shut the door, locking it. Hoping this wasn’t going to go all downhill he snuck his way to her quarters, and by the Maker he was going to make this a magical night, no matter what.

Andraste preserve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way to much fun with this part, i love Cullen as a kinda idiot around the kitchen scene. if you don't that's fine but hey to each their own.


	4. Distraction

Every noble turned as she walked through the hall, gawking at the woman who, normally wore armor even to the fanciest events, in a dress covering her to her ankles. In a way, it made her feel ten feet taller. She held her head up high, a confidence bubbling inside her that she lacked when she was in the presence of a certain Ex-Templar.

She walked to the War room, where her spymaster stood waiting, the smug grin never leaving her face.

“Ah Inquisitor I’ve been—“

Leliana stared, frozen as she took in the sight. Amelia did a full 360, the dress floating just shy of the floor. “Like it? I found it in my Quarters”

“It’s uh, _different_ that’s for—you said you found it in your room?” she asked, mouth covered with her hand as she giggled.

“Well uh… yes?” Amelia stuttered, rubbing her arm. “Can we just get to business Nightingale?”

She nods, picking up a report. They spend the next half hour going over various stuff, the Inquisitor asked about the seekers of course, or else Cassandra would bug her to no end. Sadly no new information surfaced say for a few details.

The Bard could only think about the unique clothing Amelia wore, and could no longer suppress her numerous questions.

“You’re Worship, I need to ask- and do you know _how_ that found that in your room?” she asked

“Yeah, well I assume that I know… there was a letter signed by Cull—“ She turned her head to the sounds of the doors opening.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but you were supposed to meet Madam Charlotte, Lady Herald.” Josephine said peaking her head through the door, eyeing the Inquisitor, opening her mouth to say something.

“ _Don’t. Ask._ Josephine” Amelia said, bowing to the Bard and turning on her heel towards the door.

The Ambassador nodded her head, smiling that for once she didn’t have to meet the nobles looking like a soldier who just had a spat with Iron Bull.

* * *

 

 

This meeting was going on forever, lucky Josephine was there, Amelia kept loosing track of what the Noble was saying with her Orlesian accent. She was catching every other word, her training from Leliana and Vivienne helped at the Winter Palace, but here?

Nothing could, unless it was from the Maker could help her here.

Which seemed unlikely at this point.

She tried to keep a straight face around the Dowager, but echoing through the stone walls she could hear the very familiar sound of her Commander, cursing like an idiot. And she couldn’t help it as her eyes crinkled, covering her mouth with her hand as she chuckled.

Having to shudder back a snicker when Josephine finally got fed up and walked to the direction of the many profanities spewing out of his mouth. Shaking her head as she watched her ambassador disappeared through the doors.

Turning to the Dowager, she smiles slightly, “It’s never a dull moment in Skyhold I can assure you, Lady Charlotte.” She manages to keep in the bubbling feeling of a laugh, eye twitching oh so slightly, which thankfully the lady standing next to her manages to miss.

She bows to Madam Charlotte, asking for forgiveness and that they continue this meeting another time, to which the noble lady bows in return and walks off to one of the many other groups of Orlesians.

Amelia tipped toed out from the Main hall, not wanting to be a part of any other chit chat Josephine had planned. Coming to a full stop at the bottom of the large set of stairs leading to the courtyard: Bull’s massive chest helped with that.

Coughing into her hand she went to walk around him when Bull stepped in front of her. “Where you going boss?”

“Oh uh, nowhere, just a walk”

“Good. Dorian and I Have something planed for you” He said as the Mage Peaked his head out from behind his bulky friend.

“My Dear Inquisitor!” He hugs her, pulling all the air out of her lungs. “You look _Ravaging_ , I’d say almost as ravaging as I”

She rubbed her neck, giving him a quizzinly look and he laughed

“Come!” the Tevinter says as he grabs her hands, dragging her to the Tavern. “Today we **celebrate**!”

“Wait celebrate what?” She asked, dumbfounded and more confused than before as they pull her by her arm to the back of the first floor.

“Are you serious Boss?” Bull asks, as he carries 3 mugs filled with whatever he was going to make her drink this time. Dorian and she both made a disgusted face, the Tevinter grabbing a bottle of wine while Bull handed the Inquisitor the Mug.

She _still_ was working off the Maras-lok they had not too long after their first High dragon kill. She stuttered: “Bull what is this?” she asked.

“Just a Qunari drink, try it Boss.”

Aclassi joins them when Bull waves his hand. “Happy Birthday your worship.”

“Thank you Krem” she responds smiling, though she is still very much confused.

“But my dear Amelia do you really not know why we’re here?” The Mage smartly asks, taking a sip of his wine.

She thought about it for a moment, still unsure she shrugged. “No, I… don’t. Can’t you just tell me?” dropping her tone, saying it in a hushed whisper.

“That’s just wonderful!” Dorian blurted out, turning his head too his Qunari lover, “Our lovely Inquisitor completely forgot her _own_ Name-day. It’s the Commander’s Birthday party all over again”

She rubbed her neck, the heat crawling up her neck, embarrassed that with all the work she’d been doing today she forgot. How old was she?

 _Maker she didn’t even remember._ Was she 30 or 31? She’d been so busy with the Inquisition she’d completely forgot, she’d have to ask Leliana, or sneak the question in somehow with Cullen “I…” Pursing her lips, not wanting to make more of a fool of herself.

“It’s no surprise she doesn’t know, she has to deal with you Chief” Krem says with a smirk on his face.

Bull placed a hand on her back, edging her to the table as Dorian pulled out a seat for her. “Sit Boss, we’re celebrating! Ataash!”

She gives in, they were going to keep her here no matter what, so might as go along with it. Taking one of the flasks, taking a sip and coughing; throat burning as if she swallowed a fire ball. “Can’t I just have a Ferelden ale? I don’t want to fall off my seat drunk in this dress” she laughed darkly, wiping a drop of the drink from her lips.

All four of them laugh as the bartender hands her a new drink.

She raised her drink, “A toast, to how ever old I am!”  
  
“Here, Here!”

* * *

 

The four of them shared drinks for the next hour or so, Krem leaving not to long after, going back to his regular spot on the chair. Amelia always wondered why he didn’t just sit in the chair, as she watched him sit once again on the back rest of it.

She managed to hold down her liquor better than they had thought. Wasn’t even slurring her words, Dorian on the other hand… Well let’s just say she had something to use against him when he started to privy on her and Cullen’s private times.

After it all she just wanted to head to her quarters, at this point she was tired. So she made up an excuse and left, though she was sure they wouldn’t notice her absence anyhow.

But everyone was stopping her in her tracks, this was just getting absurd now.

First Cassandra asking about the Seekers of course. Then Varric, he gave her a copy of Hard in Hightown, a present. Did everyone remember her own day but her? She was stopped by Vivienne, who gave her some more clothing, and Cole who gave her the most adorable Nug plush he must have tried to make.

She loved them all, and their actions were a most wonderful thrill completely opposite from a normal day, but right now she just wanted her nice soft bed. She dragged her feet, heavy as though were lead to her Quarters.

It was driving her mad.

 _This_ was ridiculous.

S _he_ being ridiculous.

 _She_ was being absolutely _ridiculous_.

They were all being so nice, and she was just turning into a cranky tired child.

At the end of the day she was ready to give up, too tired to continue this charade.

The thought of her nice soft warm bed was all she wanted now as she made her way through the main hall, to that lovely wooden door of her quarters.

She dragged her feet up the stairs, completely forgetting that somewhere in a distant corner of her mind the letter the Cullen wrote, all she thought about was taking a nice warm bath.

_That was until she opened the door._


	5. Dinner Date

It was only an hour and his frustration was already reaching its peak. What was taking her, He was certain the Inquisitor would not be able to handle more than just a few drinks, yet why was she not already here?

Cullen tapped his foot, seated at a table he had purposely set up in her Quarters for this private moment.

His eyes darted over to the overly fancy clock mantled above the middle door to the balcony. He could swear it ticked agonizingly slow on purpose, the sound drumming against his ears.

The tapping of his foot got more erratic, rubbing his temple as he let out a long drawn out sigh. He was seriously tempted on going down to that tavern, and killing that Mage and that Qunari.

“Maker’s breathe”

The food was getting cold, it was going to waste. He went through all this work, all this trouble and by Andraste’s dimples it was going to be noticed.

He got up, dragging his feet to the door, fully intent on arguing with Dorian when the door swung open hitting him square in the nose. “Andraste-!” He stumbles back, hands on his face and he groaned. He closed his eyes, pain shooting through the front of his face to the back of his eyes.

But now he could feel softer, smaller hands on his face, his cheeks burning when he moved his away, eyes squinting in pain, but a warm smile spreading across his mouth.

“Oh Andraste’s Knickers! Cullen I’m so- _so_ sorry!” she exclaimed, her eyes widening in fear and verging on crying as she cupped his cheeks in her palms. “I didn’t mean to hit you, I didn’t know you were right there, I swear!” Surveying his face up and down, lifting his head slight to check if there was blood.

There wasn’t of course, and Cullen had to fight back the laugh bubbling inside his chest.

It was endearing that, even though he could tell she was tired, and partially drunk-- she sprang into action in a split second.

_Perfect Trevelyan, what a great way to end your own Name-day, hitting your lover in the nose, nice, very nice._

He tried so hard to hide the smirk, but it was doomed from the start.

“I’m fine, my love. Let’s just say its pay back from when I made you trip on your sword” he said wryly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He looked at her, the concerned look plastered on her face clearly showing that she wasn’t convinced. Rarely did she have that look, Amelia tried so hard to keep her composure around him and the members of her inner circle.

He took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up and kissing her in earnest. And she instantly relaxes under his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her were lips warm and soft, and a pronounced shiver runs down his spine when he hears her sigh into his mouth.

Cullen was better as showing her he was fine through kissing anyhow, considering his words were not conveying to her that he was fine. He was more than fine -- _Ecstatic_ even _  
_

He pulls away from the kiss, red painting his face when he realizes that little moment already has him _excited_ ; which doesn’t go un-noticed by Amelia, who raises a brow, a smirk on her face when she sniffs the air, suddenly distracted.

“Is that…?”

He chuckles, “Yes” Cullen says as he takes her hand and walks over to the table he set up.

She looks at what he set up, and she’s speechless, her hands cover her mouth as her eyes gloss over the candles beautifully lit with the hearth behind them crackling, the glasses of red wine. The meal is amazing prepared, a juicy slice of Druffalo steak with potatoes on the sides, decorated with little leaves of Elfroot.

Thanks to the cooks, but she doesn’t need to know.

“Is this what all that noise was earlier?” Amelia asks incredulously, she eyes the food, unable to hold back salivating just a little.

Cullen can’t help but smile and shake his head at the woman standing before him, she’s strange but- a good strange.

He’s standing behind her, pulling the chair out for her to sit, as she does, he responds with a throaty chuckle, “Yes, yes it was. You should have seen the kitchen.” Cullen added with a crooked smile, remembering the adventure he had earlier.

She giggles, and it is akin to the most heavenly sound he’s heard, a sound that no matter how despot his mood or how bad his headaches, will bring a smile to his face. Cullen pushes her chair closer to the table, sitting in his across from her not shortly after.

He rests his elbows on the table, chin on his knuckles, urging Amelia to try the food he, well, he had ‘some’ help in preparing.

_No one can deny him that._

And she does-- and the smile instantly melts away any worry he had, and any aches she had. And Amelia savors _every_ bite as if it’s her last. When she would close her eyes from just the sear pleasure of taste, she made a point to quickly open them and look into his. Her silent ‘ _thank you,_ was all he could have asked for.

She smiles, his eyes silently praising her, his knee rubbing against her leg lightly under the table. And she blushes, her ears burning as she batted her eyes.

This was a _glorious_ end to the day.

She silently thanked the Maker for this. (And also for reminding her how old she had turned.)

No one said she was _perfect_.

Her face darkened in color, the light traces of freckles on her face disappear as he takes her hand in his, caressing her knuckles. Slowly keeping his eyes on hers, Cullen kisses the back of her hand, and her face feels like its on fire, if she was a mage it probably _would_ be on fire right about now.

He’s gentle, calm even, compared to her racing heart; and she doesn't know why or how he's able to stay so collected. Has to be because he’s the Commander right?

His plan was working, and Maker was it grand. But he couldn't help himself and stare, darting his eyes every now again to her legs, exposed by the way she sat in the seat. And he silently gulped, the heat pooling in his stomach.

"So, is this…I mean are you- uh- happy?" he asked stuttering, moving in his seat. “Cause if it’s not, I can - ugh. “ He sighs, “This sounded much better in my head…”

Cullen tugged at the collar of this suit, he felt naked without is armor, but even without the fur that would normally be covering his neck it was unbearably warm; he was sweating even. He was tempted to open the doors that lead to the balcony, even though the signs of a blizzard were forming just outside.

Amelia smiles, dabbing her lips lightly with a napkin, finished with her plate she gets up and sits in his lap. He gulps -- audibly, his Adams apple noticeable bobbing up and down. Her hands find their way to the outline of his jaw, she caresses the shape of his cheeks and they visibly flush under her touch.

“It’s perfect” she purrs.

Cullen gives her a lopsided grin, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’m glad” he murmurs, lowering his tone to a whisper brushing her ear.

They sit there in a peaceful, blissful silence that only makes an appearance in Skyhold once the moon rises, the hearth crackling as the light dims through the windows. She’s resting against his forehead, he smiles as she slowly strokes her fingers through his curls that he spent a good time taming. Not that he minds of course.

Amelia’s eyes flitted between his the scar that breaks his perfect lips, and the bath, still half set up in her room. Curiosity brimming in her head, and she couldn’t hold back her question-“So” she started, he looked up at her: “The bath. What’s the deal with it anyway? Is it for after dinner or… in the morning after some ‘quality’ time?”

He smirks smugly, lifting his hands to her breasts, cupping them with his calloused palms, flicking his thumbs over her supple nipples- which he finds despite the material of the dress - inciting a lovely light gasp that catches in her throat.

 “Well --“ He kisses the tip of her nose. “We’ll have to find out --“ He kisses her cheek, paying close attention to the scars on her face. “-- wont we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little idea, but it blossomed into something i dont even know. its going to have at the most 4 chapters, i hoping ending with a little Birthday sex but hey i suck at smut so lets see how that goes!


End file.
